harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Wylde Fyre
Wylde Fyre '(b. 12 May 2005) is the younger twin of Haedi Fyre and the son of Avery Black and Ignus Fyre. He was born in America with his sister Haedi until they moved to England to get a education at Hogwarts, Wylde wasn't very talented at first which he didn't seem to mind. His sister taunting him every time she achieved something, though it hurt him a bit Wylde still maintained a positive attitude knowing that he'd succeed in time. Though he wasn't the smartest Wylde knew that he wanted to travel the no-maj world and study what no-majs were like and how they could live in a world with no magic. In 2016 Wylde attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his sister and was sorted into Hufflepuff. 'Early Life Wylde is the younger twin of Haedi Fyre, she didn't like him very much which he never minded. As a child Wylde was never the brightest student, he was confused most of the time and easily distracted by the smallest things. At the age of 6 he developed his powers which angered his sister thinking he'd be a squib, Wylde was very interested in the no-maj world and how they did things in his youth. At the age of 11 he got his letter to Hogwarts. 'Hogwarts Years' First Year: '''Wylde was sorted in Hufflepuff after the sorting hat had to spend at least two whole minutes figuring out where to put him because he wasn't paying attention. Haedi, who was sorted into Ravenclaw taunted him the whole year calling him "Default" every chance she got. In his Defence against the Dark Arts class he and his sister got into a arguement on whether or not Wylde has seen a troll before, this resulted in Haedi getting put out of class and Wylde being moved to the front of the class where he sat in front of his professor Mary Daniels and compilmented her the rest of the lesson. Wylde often said "hi" to his or other houses in order to make friends, this was advice his father gave him before he left to America for work. '''Second Year: Professor Daniels sent a letter out to Wylde and Haedi's mother regarding his low grades and her behavior, Avery warned them that they'd be punished if they didn't do better. Wylde took this seriously not wanting his mother to be disappointed in him, he tried to to better throughout the school year but found it hard to focus. He started talking to portraits of people that lost their lives during the second wizarding war, Wylde mostly talked to Cedric Diggory's portrait since it was in his common room, Cedric told him to try to answer questions even if they're wrong and to study and ask for help. Wylde asked Professor Daniels for help because he trusted her more, she helped him a little but also told him that he had to at least try to take in information. Wylde took in her advice and worked harder, this resulted in Hufflepuff winning second place for the House Cup, Haedi was enraged at his success, she threatened to kill him if his house won the cup next year. Third Year: 'In his third year Wylde had started to make friends and his grades were rising, he tried to hang out with Haedi and even offered to help her look for the Ressurection Spell but she refused his help. He started to grow an attraction to Professor Daniel's daughter Pheonix Daniels who was a seventh year at the time, he tried to propose to her but she rejected him which he respected. Other girls in his year started to find him attractive and tried asking him out but Wylde would politely reject them. '''Fourth Year: '''Wylde had decided that after Hogwarts he would travel the no-maj world and study how they live. Avery was hesitant telling him that she'd wish that he'd take some time to think about his goals since he was only a fourth year. Though he didn't change his mind he told her that he would, during the year he kept trying to ask Pheonix out. She had become Professor Daniel's assistant which pleased Wylde, he talked to her every chance he got asking her about the proposel. Wylde was chosen to join the Slug Club while Haedi wasn't, she wanted to duel him to see who was actually the most talented. He told her that strength didn't equal intelligence which pissed her off. While in the club Wylde often talked to Slughorn about his goal to travel the no-maj world saying,"It's a dream that I can't throw away." '''Fifth Year: '''Wylde studied hard for his O.W.Ls so he'd he able to take his N.E.W.Ts, his friends were constantly telling him to take a break. He did at times but they were for short periods of time, Haedi told him that it didn't matter how hard he studied he was still going to fail. This upset him and he told her that "it doesn't matter how angry you get, you're still not in the Slug Club", this upset Haedi so much that she shot a jinx at him telling him that he forgot his place.Haedi and Wylde went to Hogsmeade together where Haedi tried to teach him one of the Unforgivable Curses by using the Cruciatus Curse on a animal, Wylde stopped her telling her that she was crazy if she thought that was okay then walked away. After the O.W.Ls he started to read more about no-majs and taught himself a few spells that wasn't taught in class. '''Sixth Year: '''Haedi was allowed to graduate from Hogwarts early because of her outstanding grades, she put this in Wylde's face but he was thinking about his own future. He talked to professor Daniels about how he'd miss her after he graduate, Wylde wanted to tell his mother that he still wanted to travel but was afraid she respect his decision. However when he told her Avery was fine with it. By the end of the year Wylde and his sister weren't close at all and they went down their own paths. '''Seventh Year: '''Wylde basically talked about where he was going after Hogwarts to his friends and other students when they asked, Haedi tried to get him in trouble once accusing him of looking up a Professor Daniel's skirt but no one believed her. At the end of the year he went to visit his dad and cousin in America for the summer then went back to England to spend time with his mother. 'Later in Life Two years after he graduated Wylde wanted to start traveling but once he found out what his sister wanted to do with the Ressurection Spell, so he stayed a month to try and talk her out of it. This resulted in them having a duel ending with Haedi using the Killing Curse on him, because she wasn't strong enough the curse knocked him unconcious for a week but he was presumed dead. A week later Wylde had woken up having to claw his way out of the coffin he was in, he found out that Haedi had went back to Hogwarts to get the spell from Professor Daniels. Wylde made his way to the school to stop her, Haedi taunted him about not being strong enough and couldn't kill her because he was too weak, but Wylde told her that it's not that he can't it's that he won't because he'd never hurt his own flesh and blood. Haedi tried to shoot a curse at him but it was blocked by professor Daniels who helped him bring Haedi down. 'Physical Descirption' Wylde stands at 5'9, he has light brown skin and has curly hair that is usually kept sort of neat by his mother. Wylde has brown eyes and usually wore sweaters when he was younger, but started wearing no-maj clothing when he got older. He's usually seen smiling and cn be descirbed as quite attracive to some as he went into his third year and on. 'Personality' Wylde is kind and loyal to everyone he meets, though he may not know them he believes that trust is important to have when making friends. He wasn't the brightest when he was younger but as he got older he started to try harder in school, during his 4th year he started to become a bit of a flirt without noticing most of the time. Often flirting with Professor Daniels or Pheonix at times. He loved his family no matter what, though Haedi tried to kill him he didn't want to kill her because that was his flesh and blood. 'Magical Abilities' -'Defence Against the Dark Arts' '-Charms' '-Jinxes/Hexes' '-Apparation' 'Relationships' '-Haedi Fyre: His twin sister who he stayed loyal to no matter what.' '-Avery Black: His mother who adored him thinking he was heaven itself at times.' '-Ignis Fyre: His father who he often went to for advice and looked up to.' '-Professor Daniels: His DADA professor who helped and encouraged him to do better, he had a little crush on her complimenting her during class.' '-Pheonix Daniels: Professor Daniel's daughter and assistant who Wylde was attracted to and at times tried to propose to.' Category:Early Life Category:Hogwarts Years Category:Later in Life Category:Physical Descirption Category:Personality Category:Magical Abilities Category:Relationships